ShadAmy Un Amor Caótico
by welovesonic
Summary: No hay nada mejor al regresar a casa y ver a tus seres queridos y saber que la persona que quieres ver mas que ya no este a mas.


**ShadAmy un Amor **

**caotica.**

Hola a todos la mentó mi demora para subir nuevas historias pero es que soy muy pero muy novata en esto. Bueno como verán esta ves are una historia Shadamy por que me gusta mucho esa pareja al igual, (sonamy,silvamy, silvaze, knuxouge, y entre otro verán el titulo es «shadamy una historia un amor caótico de escuela» la razón de ese titulo es que esta historia la escribí fue a los 9 años, y a esa edad yo escribía una buena parte de tontería que no concuerda va con los capítulos que había escribiendo antes, pero es muy buena le cambie algunas cosas pero es muy buena historia... bueno sin nada mas que hablar empecemos la historia.

Capitulo 1: El regreso a un viejo hogar, viejas amistades y nuevas amistades!

Narrando Amy: Pasaron 10 años desde que me fui de mubios y hoy regreso a mi hogar mas extrañaba.

Sale de un taxi con un chao mirando a si su casa, con una gran sonrisa y luego mira el camión de la mudanza que traía todas sus cosas y objectos valioso, mientras bajaban las casa muebles y instrumentos la eriza rosada entra ala casa con gran sonrisa y gritando: ESTOY DEVUELTAAAA!

Como si fuera una niña subía los escalones de arriba a bajo entraba a las habitaciones y salia de ellas tan rápido que los que desencapando le daba tanta alegría ver a la joven que estañaba tanto a su bella casa.

Chely el chao: Chaaooo, chao, chao. (no entendí nada XD)

Amy: jejeje si chely estamos en casa al fin pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

chely: Chao! chaoo! pone se mano en la cabeza como un soldado.

Amy: Jejejej así mismo se habla chely.

El jefe de la mudanza: disculpe joven necesito que me firme esto por favor. Le pasa una tablilla y una pluma. Ya que yo y mis hombres terminamos necesito que firme.

Amy: Claro con gusto firmo. Firma la tablilla con una gran sonrisa.

El jefe de la mudanza: y tu vivirás sola a qui. Pregunto con preocupación ya que era una casa enorme.

Amy: Con una gran sonrisa responde, No! mi madres pronto vendrá a vivir a qui al igual que mi hermana.

El jefe de la mudanza: Jejej bueno fue un gusto trabajar para usted joven Amy rose, bueno chico va monos.

Todos los que los trabajadores se fueron dejando a la eriza sola con su chao.

Chely: Chao!?

Amy: Vamos chely a organizar mañana iré a mi nueva escuela.

Se ponen a limpiar la casa y luego se pone a organizar los muebles y cajas con ropa luego que pasan las horas y son las 11 de la noche estaban exhausto.

Chely: Chaaaaooo.

Amy: Tienes razón esto fue agotador de verdad te are algo de comer y dare una ducha para poder ir a dormir. Me pregunto si algunas si veo viejos amigos mañana en la escuela?

La eriza rosada le casino a su quiera mascota y después de terminar fue arriba y se dio una ducha al rato fue a la casino a buscar una botella de leche y subió a su cuarto.

Amy: Haaaaahh. Suspirando, no hay nada mejor que un buena botella de leche después de un baño caliente. Se acerca a su chao y lo acaricia para que se duerma, al ver como su chao dormía sonrió y se acerco a la ventana con esa sonrisa, a ver quienes era las personas que pasaban a esa hora de la noche. Luego de un rato ve un joven que en la poca claridad que tenia esa noche, era un erizo negro con mechas rojas con s uniforme y que llevaba una bicicleta al lado mientras caminaba.

Amy: Mmmm me pregunto quien sera, Sigue viendo y ve que el erizo negro se detiene y mira su ventana, probando que se esconda levemente sonrojada. hay creo que me erizo negro miro y puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se fue,la eriza asoma su cabeza a un costado de la venta a ver si esta hay. Mmmmm en donde esta? Mira de lado a lado de la ventana a ver si lo veía,

Amy: Me pregunto quien era ese chico, quizás lo vea en la escuela porque tiene el mismo uniforme mioooo, vos teso levemente, Haaaaa que sueño lo mejor es que me valla a dormir. entra a su cama y sierra los ojos delicadamente y duerme...

... En su sueño...

Amy: Déjame sola. sale corriendo mientras*llorando*

?: Espera . sale corriendo detrás de ella.

Amy: DÉJAME SOLAAAA!Llorando mas fuerte.

?: Espera... oye ten cuidado...

Amy: Dije: DEJAM... Se tropieza con una roca y cae al piso y se pone a llorar, Haaaaaahh no es posible, haaaaa esto no es de verdad haaaaaahh.

?: Se acerca lentamente y la levanta del piso. Oye! todo esta bien? en tono preocupante.

Amy: Nooooo lo esta nada esta bien nada esta bien.

?: Shhhh, la abraza, todo estará bien confía en mi. tratando de calmarla. Que fue lo que te paso?

Amy: Mi...mi...mi mama ... MI MAMA ESTA MUERTA!

En esa ultima palabra la eriza se levanta asustada gritando.

Amy: Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh!...Solo era un sueño... Pero que sueño ni mas horrible! secando el sudor

Chely: Chaaaaaoooo, chao, chao. *se levanta a sustado y cae al suelo*

Amy: Mmmm que pasa..., mira el releo... Haaaaaaa voy a llegar tarde a clase.

Se ducha rápidamente, y se cambia se peina baja rápido a la casino y coje una tostada con mantequilla y se despide de su chao y sale corriendo hacia la escuela. mientras tanto el chao

Chely: Chao, chaooo, chao! (traducido: Así sera la todo el año -.-U)

Mientras tanto Amy iba a mitad de camino de la escuela.

Amy: ahhh cielos no puede ser solo tengo 30 minutos para poder llegar a la escuela.

apresura mas el paso y en la esquina choca con un chico provocando que la eriza caiga encima de un chico.

Amy: Mmmm. mira al chico. Aaaaahhh, se levanta de una ves y inclina su cabeza, lo-lo ciento mucho.

?: Yo lo siento no me fije por donde iba!. Se pone la mano en la cabeza y mira ala eriza y se sorprende al verla... A-Amy!? eres tu?

Amy: Mmm, acaso me conoces! sorprendida.

Sonic: Amy soy yo Sonic tu amigo de la infancia. Le sonríe.

Amy: Se sorprende y lo abraza de mediato. Sonic cuanto años sin verte mira as crecido un poco, lamento por no al verte reconocido antes!

Sonic: La abraza. jejeej descuida no hay problema con eso, dime en donde as estado todos estos años!?

Amy: Jejeje si te cuento no me creerás a demás el tiempo no nos va a dar... tiempo la escuela olvide que llegare tarde. Sale corriendo dejando a el erizo azul solo.

Sonic: ... Haaaaa también voy a llegar tarde. Sale corriendo detrás de ella. Oye Amy espérame.

Después de una buena corridas Amy, llega de primera a la escuela y sonic después de ella.

Amy: Bien llegue a tiempo faltando 10 minutos para que toquen!

Sonic: WOoow Amy nunca pensé que corrías así! sorprendido se sonroja un poco.

Amy: Se sonroja un poco, Jejeje gracias sonic, si quieres hablamos en el tiempo libre te parece! le da una hermosa sonrisa.

Sonic: Jejejej claro porque no, yo parase por tu haula.

Amy: Me suena bien. por cierto sonic tu sabes donde esta la dirección?

Sonic: Claro yo te llevare hay con gusto.

Amy: No no quiero serte una molestia! lo detiene para que no siga caminando.

Sonic: Jejej para nada seria un gusto llevarte hay.

Amy: Asi... le da un gran abrazos que algunas personas les veía.

Sonic: Jejeje, se sonroja un poco, la toma de la mano y la lleva a dirección, en los pasillos algunos alumnos veía a amy y a sonic cuando ellos iban de la mano a la dirección. Bueno a qui es te veo en el tiempo libre.

Amy: igual sonic... entra a la dirección.

Eggmat: Muy bien joven sita mi nombre es DR. Eggmat y las reglas son simples así que escucha con mucha atención que no la repitiente mas de dos veces regla 1: Si pelea una ves no habrá castigo si pelea dos beses tendrás consecuencias,R.2: Si llegas tarde a clases te quedaras fuera de tu aula, R.3: NO se permiten harmas y por ultimo R.4: En los dia de exámenes no se toleran trampas y si la haces no podrás examinarte para vacaciones y tendrás que cojee escuela de verano, te quedo claro.

Amy: Mueve la cabeza de arriba a bajo , Si señor director.

Eggmant: Bueno puedes irte a clases ya.

Amy: Si, se levanta de la silla y sale de la dirección a su aula.

Eggmant: Jejejej quien lo diría la oveja entrando a la boca del lobo jejejeje.

Tocan la campana para que los estudiantes entre a su aulas.

Profesor Vector: Chicos tenis una nueva compañera de clase,ella es Amy Rose.

Amy: Hola a todos!Le sonríe a verla algunos chicos de la clase se sonrojado al ver a amy mientras otos le hablaban desde su butaca.

P. Vector: Hey, hey calma manada de lobos, Amy siéntate en aquella butaca bacía.

Amy: Si profesor. se sienta en su butaca y se pone hacer las clases mientras algunos chicos le miraban y le coquetean.

Tocan la campana para el reseco.

Mientras la eriza caminaba por los pasillos a ver si encontraba su loquee le llamo la atención una sira de burla.

Sally: Jejej Hola niña tonta ejejej. (posdata: no soy una anti sally esta es una buena personaje simplemente ella ase un buen papel de personaje malo, no me juzguen por eso.)

Cream: Sally ya puedo ser tu amiga ya e echo partes de tu clases y deberes. aterrada.

Sally: Bien, pero hay solo un problema no quiero ser tu amiga solo te uso, ademas como crees que una chica como yo tan popular puede andar con personas tontas y débiles. Actitud engreída.

Cream: Se le llena los ojos lleno de agua y se tapa la cara para que nadie la vea llorar.

La eriza se puso a miraba a todos los algunos haber quien se atrevía a enfrentarla, al ver que nadie quería ayudar a la niña la eriza se puso furiosa y sale de todos los alumnos donde esta la ardilla y la conejito.

Amy: Un momento tu quien te crees para hablarle asi! Se le para enfrente mientras los alumnos se quedaron impactados por que es la única que se le enfrento.

Sally: Jejeje, miren lo que trajo el autobús una nueva colegiada mal peinada, la mira y la provoca.

Amy: Jajaja por favor, prefiero ser una colegiada que una familia de la ratas jaja, la mira con cara ganadora. mientras los alumnos le apoyaban a la eriza pero con voz baja.

Sally: Hooo No lo hiciste! la mira furiosa.

Amy: Y si lo ise que me harás, acaso me golpearas.

Sally: Me canse te voy a golpear. furiosa lista para dar el golpe.

Amy: Jejej eso quiero verlo. También lista para dar un golpe.

Pero antes que se dieran a golpes un erizo negro le detuvo los golpes de ambas chicas y mira a la ardilla.

?: Sally cuantas veces tengo que decirte que con los nuevos no se pelea y no debes de molestar a los de menor año.

Sally: Como te odio Shadow, le quita el golpe con furiosa.

Shadow: Muy bien aquí no hay nada que ver.

Amy: Le quita el puño suavemente y lo mira, Pensando: creo que el fue el chico que vi a noche.

Shadow: La mira asiendo que la eriza mire hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Amy: (Pensando: Esperen un momento... Creo que si que es el) mmm, Cream!... se le hacerla a la niña que esta llorando que es una de su viajas amigas de la infancia, Oye cream te encuentras bien.

shadow: La ve cuando habla con cream. y luego mira a sally, tu sabes donde queda la dirección sabes que...

Sally: Si,si,si o estarás suspendida ahora mismo voy

Shadow: Jejej buena chica.

Cream: Mas o menos, tratando de secarse la lagrimas, pero como me conoces?

Amy: Saca un paño y se lo pasa a la niña, sabes que las se bollas son las ubican que lloran, lo dijo con una gran sonrisa para animarle.

Cream: Al escuchar esa frase recordó de una ves a su vieja amiga, Amy!

Amy: Si aquí presente, con una gran sonrisa la abraza,Jejejej como te estañe.

Cream: Yo igual te estañe.

Amy: Cream por que dejaste que esa loca te hablara así? preocupada.

Cream: Bueno es que como ella sale con sonic-chan se cree superior a lo demás. Un poco deprimida.

Amy: Conque ella sale con sonic, Abaja la cabeza con na mirada triste y Furiosa, por cierto a donde cojeo el chico que detuvo mi golpe.

Cream: Te refieres al presidente estudiantil

Amy: Si creo que el mismo. Me puedes decir su nombre.

Cream: Si claro su nombre es... en ese mismo instante tocan la campana y Amy no escucho bien el nombre.

Amy: Cream lo puedes repetir de nuevo!

Cream: Lo siento Amy pero llegare tarde a mi salón, abraza a la eriza. Bueno Amy nos vemos en el tiempo libre. Sale corriendo a su aula.

Amy: Pero... Mejor me voy creo que llegare tarde también. Sale corriendo a su aula también. Sale corriendo a su aula que le tocaba clase de historia, pero por perder tiempo comprando una soda llego tarde a clase. Ahg... lamento la tardanza

El profesor: Descuide señorita rose no pasa nada, puede tome ha ciento. Le sonríe levemente.

Se acerca una a la única butaca que esta bacía que esta justo al lago de del erizo que la salvo, se sienta a su lado pero se siente algo incomoda.

El Profesor: Bueno chicos aran compañeros de clase con el compañero del lado.

Todos alegres por que le toco con quien querían, pero Amy se sentia un poco insegura con el compañero que le toco.

Amy: Pensando: Bueno Amy hablo- Hola , creo que nos toca como compañeros.

Shadow: Si eso parece. mirando hacia el frente.

Amy: Si! -pensando: wow el es muy callado-

Luego que termina de hacer los ejercicios que había dado el profesor.

El profesor: bueno chicos como falta 20 minutos para el reseso dejare que hablen por esos 20 minutos.

Amy: Oye, que bueno que nos dieron esos 20 minutos, para descansar de tanto escribir. lo mira con una sonrisa pero shadow no la veía a los ojos. Pensando: Mejor me callo le estoy hablado mucho. guardia el silencio hasta que le habla shadow.

Shadow: Oye por que dejaste de hablar? la mira.

Amy: Hee!?... Bueno es- es que pensé que te molestaba.

Shadow: No, me gusta escucharte hablar, tienes una linda voz.

Amy: Así... Por cierto soy Amy Rose. Un poco sonrojada por lo que le había dicho.

Shadow: Soy Shadow. le da una leve sonrisa (creo que rompí una regla de Archie Comics. pliss don´t kill my.)

Después de que se presentaron Amy le habla de muchas cosas, como estaba el dia, como era en su otra escuela, y le hablaba de sus gusto, hasta que pasan los 20 minutos y salen al reseco pero shadow se fue por otro camino y Amy se fue por otro con sonic y cream y el resto de sus amigos

Sonic: Tara, saluden a la que se nos fue por 10 años.

Amy: Jejejej Hola chicos. le da una sonrisa a todos sus amigos!

Rouge,Knuckles, Tails: Amyyyyy! todos corren abrazarla.

Rouge: Mira cuanto has crecido.

Knuckles: Dime si te volviste mas fuerte!?

Tails: Dinos como era tu escuela?

De tantas preguntas la Amy solo sonríe y deja caer una lagrima de felicidad.

Amy: Como le estañe a todos. Ase un abrazo grupal.

todos: Nosotros también!

Sonic: Jejeje... Mmmm al fin que llegas!

Shadow: Lamento mi demora, ademas sabes que tengo mucho deberes como presidente escolar. lo mira con una cara seria.

Sonic: Jejeje descuidad yo te entiendo pero te quiero presentar a una vieja amiga mia.

Shadow: Si, si, si, haber cual es tu amiga de tu infancia?

Amy: Mmmm Shadow!?

Shadow: Amy.

Todos: Ya se conoce?

Amy, Shadow: Se ríen al mismo tiempo pero shadow solo se ríe un poco. Hahaha, claro. Nos conocimos en clase de historia!

Paran de reírse y se pone a charlar por un rato hasta que shadow se tiene que ir.

Shadow: Bueno creo que nos vemos luego.

Sonic: Por que no te quedas un rato mas.

Shadow: Me gustaría pero, no puedo tengo que pasar por los pasillos de los de primer añor haber si es que no le están haciendo nada malo.

Rouge: El se toma su presidencia muy enrecio. lo mira con una media chistosa pero seria.

Amy: Jejejeej. se ríe un poco.

Cream: Por cierto gracias señor shadow por haberme ayudado. le sonríe y después lo abraza.

Tails: *En sock* Heeh!?

Shadow: Bueno es mi deber pero sabes que ya no deber estar mas serca a la familiar de la ratas!. cuando dijo eso mira a Amy con una leve sonrisa.

Cream: Jejejeje. se tapa la boca y ase una raicita de niño. jiji.

Amy: Lo mira y se sonroja un poco y ríe para otro lado.

Rouge: -Pensando: Oooooh creo que shadow le gusta amy-

Sonic: -pensando: Pero Que!?- Shadow no crees que llegaras tarde a tu deber de presidente. Lo dice con algo de rabia.

Shadow: Si ya me voy... por cierto sonic tu también llegaras tarde a tus deberes.

Sonic: Descuidad soy rápido. lo mira algo molesto y presume su velocidad.

Tails: Se acerca a la murcielaguina, Rouge no crees que crees que sonic este celoso de shadow. lo dice susurrando.

Rouge: Sip, eso ya lo e notado.

Knuckles: Y crees que sea por Amy.

Rouge: Bueno diría que un 50/ de que sea por amy.

Sonic: Saben que lo estoy escuchando, se voltea y lo señora con un tono preocupante pero cómico.

Shadow: Bueno nos vemos todos, se despide y se va de hay.

Todos se despiden de shadow y de si mismo ya que habían tocado y se fueron todos a sus cursos...

...Al Pasan las horas hasta que es ya la hora de salidas. pero antes de que Amy saliera de la escuela le llaman a su teléfono.

?: Hola, es Amy rose? con un tono preocupante y apenado.

Amy: Si diga quien habla. con una sonrisa le habla desde su teléfono... pero al mencionar quien era y que tiene una mala noticia que decirle sobre su madre, cambio la cara rápidamente de felicidad a tristeza y preocupación.

Amy:¿ Que?...

Continuara...

Bueno solo espero que le haya gustado el capitulo si le gusto comento y si no también me darán motivos para seguir haciendo historia.


End file.
